


论氪星种族的伟大复兴

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Super Robin Crops, batfamily, bearing like hamsters, bottom!Clark, bottom!Conner, so many original characters, that's why we need birth control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你的身体里有全部氪星人的基因。”Bruce说，一边把Clark从他的制服里面剥出来， “我们可不能让它浪费。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	论氪星种族的伟大复兴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imageman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/gifts).



> 我的基友五点家的仓鼠大生特生导致的脑洞，仓鼠真棒啊  
> 起名字起到崩溃，写成了温馨家庭剧

BS+TK,氪星人像是仓鼠一样疯狂生孩子的故事

这事第一次发生的时候，他们完全没有预料到。  
“是我的疏忽。”Bruce焦躁地在孤独堡垒中踱步，周围剔透的水晶倒映出无数黑色的身影，“我的确通过堡垒的资料知道你有这方面的功能，如果我能够采取安全措施的话……”  
“但是连我都不知道氪星人和人类甚至没有生殖隔离，谁能想到呢，毕竟相差那么大。”Clark安慰道，即使事情发生在自己身上，可是对方难得地比自己还要恍然失措。  
“精灵和人类也没有生殖隔离。”黑暗骑士严肃地指出，“我们都低估了物种延续的力量。”  
“我想托尔金的例子是不能用在这里的。”Clark叹了一口气，“你难道不觉得这是一件好事吗？”  
“我当然会感到……高兴。”Bruce承认道，“但是我更加担心他或者她会诞生在一个危险的环境下，或者甚至给你带来危险。”  
“那你应该庆幸氪星人的孕期非常短，只有四个月。”Clark安慰性质地搂住他的肩膀，抓住他的一只手放在还未显现出凸起的小腹上。“以及别担心，他或者她可是超人和蝙蝠侠的孩子。我是说，看看你家的男孩们，这个孩子也会安然无恙的。”  
“如果是个女孩，”Bruce沉默良久后开口，“我们可以叫她Martha。”  
他觉得呼吸没有那么困难了。

那是一个男孩。  
Thomas安静地躺在他父亲的怀里，好不容易止住了刚出生的大哭。而Clark觉得比拯救两三个地球还要累，不过只要看看他丈夫惶恐而惊喜的表情和儿子皱巴巴的小脸，这一切都是值得的。  
Alfred得到了在孩子们的父亲后第一个抱孩子的机会，这也是他应得的。他从自家老爷的手中接过又一位Wayne的后代，轻柔地擦拭干净孩子胎毛上沾着的血迹。  
“我能抱他吗？我能抱他吗？”Dick几乎是绕着Alfred在跳来跳去了，他一方面激动得不能自已，一方面又怕吵到Thomas而拼命压低了声音。“求求你了？”  
“要小心，托着他的头，像这样。”Alfred向Dick展示怎样正确地抱孩子，而Dick简直小心慎重地如同拆除一颗定时炸弹般接过了孩子，僵直了好一会才敢伸出手去碰一碰新生儿的小脸蛋。Thomas在触碰下睁开了眼睛，蓝色的眼睛，当然，因为他的两位父亲都是蓝色的眼睛。  
“我觉得他长得像Bruce。”Tim几乎是屏住了呼吸，凑近了看孩子的脸。  
“来嘛，小D，我知道你也想抱抱小宝宝。”Dick对Damian用一种鼓励的语气说道。  
而Damian迟疑地伸出手，在还没碰到孩子之前就被孩子挥舞的小手抓住了，小小的拳头握不住整个手掌，只能勉强握住食指。  
Thomas睁着他圆圆的蓝眼睛，咯咯地笑了出来。

这件事第二次发生的时候，他们还是有点不适应。  
“我不是说我不想要孩子，”Clark说道，“Thomas是我们的小天使，而且他还是个安静不吵闹的孩子，几乎没有出过什么差错。”  
“但是他现在只有一岁多。”Bruce接着说，“现在就要第二个孩子是不是有点太早了？”  
“Bruce老爷，Clark老爷，我相信你们一定能克服这些困难的。”Alfred说，“而且这次如果是个女孩的话，你们可以叫她Martha了。”

Jonathan一出生就大哭大闹了一番，差点吓到他的父亲们。  
“他会一直哭下去吗？”Bruce惊恐地问，他胸口的布料已经被源源不断涌出的鼻涕和眼泪浸透了，而且孩子不断踢打的手脚还不时落在他的下巴上，得承认，一个氪星婴儿的力气还是很大的。  
“看来他只是有点精力过剩。”Clark的声音带着一丝虚弱，“他从昨天晚上一直折腾我到现在，还有这么多力气。”  
“嘘，嘘，不哭啦，不哭啦。”Dick拿着一个毛绒小鸟的玩具试图逗弄Jonathan，但是却被毫不留情地推开了。  
“真遗憾Tim少爷和Conner少爷错过了这个。”Alfred一边为孩子准备干净毛巾一边说，先前的那几条早就被浸湿了。  
“别再吓唬他了，Grayson。”Damian挤开Dick，来到哭闹不止的孩子身边，“我说，别哭了，你的名字是Jonathan对吧，我就叫你Jon好了，我是Damian。”  
奇迹般地，婴儿的哭声在Damian一本正经的自我介绍之后渐渐平息了下来，他一边打着哭出来的嗝，一边用他的蓝眼睛盯着Damian看。  
“你看，他喜欢你。”Clark摸了摸自己儿子头上蜷曲柔软的胎发，温和地说。

第三次实际上是他们计划好的。  
“你的身体里有全部氪星人的基因。”Bruce说，一边把Clark从他的制服里面剥出来，“我们可不能让它浪费。”  
Clark一边暴力拆开蝙蝠侠的装甲，一边在吻着自己丈夫的脖颈时含含糊糊地说道，“我想大宅里还有足够的空房间留给我们家的新成员。”  
“而且，”Bruce终于脱下了纠缠在一起的披风，他抱起自己的丈夫，把他扔进那张柔软无比的大床，自己随后压上去，虔诚地亲吻对方孕育了两个孩子却仍旧平坦的小腹，“这次是个女孩子。会是我们的Martha，我有预感的。 ”  
“因为你是蝙蝠侠。”Clark笑着，把Bruce拉进又一轮亲吻中。

“我要叫他Bruce，Bruce Wayne jr 。”Clark宣布道，而他们的第三个儿子躺在他怀里，认真地吮吸着自己的手指。  
“毕竟是两个男人，是男孩的几率明显更大。”Tim一边摄像，一边分析道。  
Conner站在一旁，有点手足无措。前两次他都因为种种不可抗因素缺席了这样的时刻，但是这次他没有。直面自己新诞生的弟弟这种事情让他相当紧张，毕竟他拥有的一半卢瑟的基因总是在他内心的某个角落低语，提醒他自己在这个家庭里的位置是多么突兀。  
“Kon，你要抱抱他吗？”Tim用不拿摄像机的另一只手牵住Conner轻轻颤抖的手，引导着自己的男友把手放在小Bruce的背上。宝宝扭动了一下，随后把后背依靠进那个温暖的宽大掌心。  
而Conner发自内心地露出一个微笑。

第四次的情况前所未有地混乱，主要是因为Conner和Clark差不多在同一时间被发现怀孕，然后又在同一天出现临产的征兆。  
“这简直是最狗血的那种家庭伦理剧。”Jason评价道。但是他声音里的刻薄被他现在所处的情况削弱了不少，主要是他一手抱着小Bruce坐在他的大腿上玩他的红头罩，另一只手搭在依靠着他看图画书的Thomas身上，而Jonathan整个人挂在他的脖子上，下巴压着他的头顶。  
出乎意料地小翅膀很受孩子欢迎呢。Dick在心里这么评价道，不过为了不破坏这个温馨画面，他没有把心里所想说出来。  
而另一边，一大一小两位准父亲用差不多的步调在来回跺着步，空气中的焦躁几乎都要滴出来了。  
“老爷，少爷，你们大可不必紧张。"Alfred说道，”毕竟这已经不是第一次了。”  
“我这边是第一次！”Tim出口的声音尖利而破碎，他随后就为了自己的失态而道歉，“对不起Alfred，我实在无法控制自己。”  
“我……无论过多少次都会紧张。”Bruce的手指神经质地搭在另一只手的手腕上不住敲击。“Clark他……也还没有习惯这个。”  
这时应景地，从房间里面传来了一声音量巨大的：“Bruce Wayne！你这个混蛋！”  
“你知道怎样让这个故事更加狗血吗？”Jason低声向Dick说道，“那就是老蝙蝠和超人这次又生了个儿子。”

Tim一只手抱着一位他们的双胞胎女儿，而Conner精疲力尽却满满脸幸福地枕在他的大腿上。  
“其实我们可以叫其中一位叫Martha。”他对Bruce提议道。  
“……如果你坚持的话。”Bruce娴熟地摇晃着他新生的儿子让他入睡。  
“嘿，你可不能剥夺人家的定情暗号。”Dick一边比对着两双长得差不多的粉红色童鞋，一别提醒道。  
“不。”Clark说，“我们不会再要孩子了。在正常情况下。”

第五次的确不是什么“正常情况”，准确地说是蝙蝠侠和超人被困在数光年外的一颗即将被毁灭的行星上将近一个月，他们几乎都快要放弃希望了，但是在最后关头正义联盟的伙伴们设法将他们营救了回来。  
然后在超人刚被传送回瞭望塔，还未走下传送器，就痛苦地弯下腰来，然后用超级速度冲进了最近的厕所，在里面大吐特吐。  
在那种绝望的情况下，性爱变成了一种互相支持和连接的工具。可当他们从绝境中脱身之后，却要为当初像兔子一样疯狂做爱而付出代价了。

不过这次他们等到了他们的Martha。  
“她可真是个小天使。”Martha——年长的那位，轻柔地抱着包裹住她孙女的那个襁褓，用温柔的哼哼声安抚那个不住扭动的宝宝。  
Wayne家的男孩们——包括Dick、Jason、Damian，以及抱着他们双胞胎女儿Janet和Ruby的Tim和Conner，还有Thomas，Jonathan，小Bruce和小Clark，像一群绕着树飞行的小鸟一样围绕着他们最年幼的妹妹，压低声音小声谈话或是争吵着抢夺先抱自己小妹妹的权力。  
“你知道我想到什么了吗？”Clark注视着这无比温馨的一幕，躺在他丈夫的怀里说道，“无论Martha未来的男朋友是谁，他都要面对世界上最可怕的家长们了。”  
Bruce又看了一眼自己躺在襁褓中的小天使，为自己想象中的画面而危险地眯起了眼睛，用蝙蝠侠的语调说道，“我不知道他们会怎样，但我反正会先好好揍他一顿。”

第六次的时候，这事只发生在了Conner和Tim的身上。  
“Conner，我刚刚意识到一个严重的问题。“Tim把奶瓶递给Conner让他喂他们的女儿 Simone，而自己则抱起了双胞胎中的弟弟Albert。  
“什么？”Conner一边给女儿擦掉嘴边流出来的奶渍一边心不在焉地问道。  
“我们已经有四个孩子了，可我们还没结婚。”Tim刻意回避了Conner猛然刺过来的视线，“我是说，这的确是我的过失……不知道你能不能容许我做一些补救呢？”  
“你是在向我求婚吗？”Conner的声音猛然提高，“天哪，你们韦恩家的人在求婚上面都这样特立独行吗？”  
“呃……其实我也准备了玫瑰花，还有气球什么的，就放在车库里，但是我想要把那当做后备方案所以额……嗯……”Tim的声音越说越小，最终他自暴自弃地从口袋里掏出一个戒指盒。“这逊毙了……我想我还是把花拿过来再来一次。”  
“Tim。”Conner放下奶瓶，抓住了Tim的手，“这样就足够了，就像你说的，我们都有四个孩子了，你那天才的大脑是怎么得出我不想和你结婚这一结论来的？”  
他们交换了一个吻，虽然这个吻很快就被举着花束冲进来的Jannet和Ruby姐妹俩打断了，可是他们还是大笑起来。搞不清楚的小姐弟两坐在婴儿围栏里，被气氛所感染，也开心地拍起手来。

第七次的时候，他们应该已经习惯了的。  
但是这一次Conner和Tim迎来了三胞胎。  
“我想这是因为人类基因的部分和氪星基因结合，导致Conner的体质比较……容易生多胞胎。”Bruce一边向他们汇报Conner的测试结果，一边尽力保持他最小的女儿Helena不从她的膝盖上掉下去。她的氪星力气甚至在她还不会走路的时候就显现出来了。  
而在他旁边坐着的Dick正帮忙看着Simone和Albert不要乱跑，同时还留意着坐在地板上玩乐高的Ruby和Janet不要一不小心把积木吃进去。在地毯的另一边，已经显现出大哥哥架势的Thomas帮忙照看着三个年轻的弟弟，小Bruce正在看一本挺厚的内容艰深的书，而Jon和小Clark正在绕着韦恩庄园的吊灯练习飞行，Clark忧心忡忡地在下面准备随时冲出去接住他们撞翻的东西。并且Jon试图带Damian飞行的提议遭到了Damian坚决的拒绝。Alfred和年长的那位Martha正在厨房准备晚饭，同时还要提防着是不是有几个小鬼头被小甜饼或者苹果派的香味吸引进来试图偷吃。  
而Jason抱着小Martha，饶有兴趣地看着Conner和Tim抱着一本厚厚的命名大全，为他们新生儿的名字大伤脑筋。  
“我觉得Elizabeth和Francis不错。”他提议道。  
“是挺不错，虽然有点老派。”Conner赞同道，“就是有点熟悉……？”  
“我觉得你可以少看点小说。”Tim说。  
“不，你们真的可以考虑我的提议。”Jason说，“因为我们已经有……我数数看，一共13个小鬼头啦，但是Janet和Jon的首字母重复了……”  
“你说什么？”Tim皱着眉头问道。  
“我是说，你们要再接再厉，完成26个字母的任务你们已经完成将近一半了。”  
“不，我们都没打算再要孩子了。这些够了。”  
“这话听着挺熟悉的啊。”  
END

 

让我们祈祷Bruce长命百岁，否则再来一次披风争夺战那就相当精彩了。


End file.
